Ilios
"Killing you and giving you good advice aren't mutually exclusive." Ilios is a cosmic deity that has made an appearance in TGDA and in Absolute Zero. Personality As your first impression, Ilios is well put together, calm, formal, polite and wise. He speaks softly and is caring. Much like how god would be portrait. Ilios had stopped caring at one point and once claimed "to have no empathy towards anyone anymore." Now often acting irresponsible and lazy. He stopped caring to the point of leaving heaven to "screw around" on Earth. Despite his unsympathetic attitude he does show some remorse on some things he's done. Background When God came to being, he was lonely. He started to create in order to fill his emptiness. He would soon create Angels, Archangels and Seraphims. He started to become creative and create monsters, such as vampires, werewolves, leviathans, dragons, demons, etc. But noticed how destructive they were and banished them to either Heimr or Purgatory. Though some still remain and are overlooked by him (most likely because he doesn't care.) Then God created soul and humanity, he watched as it developed and grew for millennia and ordered for angels to love humanity more than him. After eons God started to grow "bored". Tired of keeping up such a grande facade. So, without a word he left Heaven and went down to earth to "mingle" with his creations. Leaving Angels and subordinates clueless and disorganized. Since his absence some Angels have lost faith in their maker, presuming him dead. Apart from Zadkiel who Ilios left in temporary charge which proved to be overwhelming for the archangel. Relationships Lucifer They have parted on bad terms when Ilios said: "I think it's too late for our redemption. A thousand years too late." Prior to Lucifer's banishment to damnation. Zadkiel Ilios left Zadkiel in charge of heaven for a while, He even chose the archangel out of random to lead the dominions. Ilios doesn't seem to even show love for Zadkiel. Aki They're on good terms, Aki always baking pie for Ilios. Aegis Their relationship is unique- Ilios took notice of Aegis's potential when he was young, allowing him to guard the most important artifacts in Heaven, although as Aegis grew older he started to grow resentment towards Ilios. They treat each other as father and son- Ilios sometimes in the rarest occurrences, dropping by giving words of advice to Aegis as he goes about his adventures. They're on better terms than most. Castella They're on very bad terms. Inanna They are married and are very happy with each other. Other * Ilios has expressed regret over making Angel's true form too bright for any eyes lay upon. * The main appearances for Angels and Demons are either random or glamour, he thinks. * On earth he's get hired for a lot of jobs and fool around on them until he was fired, he keeps his job as a therapist though. * Ilios has a big headache problem due to the amount of prayers he gets. * Ilios mostly works with Angels but he's let some demons into heaven with his approval. * Technically god doesn't really have a sex but he's considered male. Quotes * "I know I'm god but..I'm not ''perfect. ''I've realize this on my time here. Surprised I...never realized sooner. Ah, that makes me sound like a narcissist. Does it?" * "Do I look like Morgan freeman to you?" * "I need a lifetime supply of Tynelols." * "The books I wrote were way to fucking thick, I wrote it as a joke but apparently humanity needed a thousand metaphors to learn that they shouldn't be a dick." ilios color palette.jpg poor zadkiel.png cute skoto.png crazy right.png I am god.jpg Female ilios.png|Fem!Ilios inktober day 18 misfit.png Category:Angels Category:Gods Category:Characters